Magical Railgun
by Hikari Nova
Summary: This is a What is Fem Harry mimicked and abilities of Misaka Makoto which lead to a semi-outing of first-gen magicals as being 'gifted' which led to a mundane school to help them harness their general gifts along with their 'niche' powers


Hope you all enjoy my new story as it came about as i though what if Iris Potter {Fem Harry} gained or mimiced the abilties of Misaka Mikoto from A Certian Magical Index/A Certian Scientific Railgun

 **{Line Break}**

Iris Potter was 6 when she first created bolts of electricity out of fear as she was chased by Ripper her 'aunt Marges' dog scaring it off the even also got her locked out of her aunt Petunia's house for the whole time her 'aunt Marge' stayed, abd it was near Christmas time when she accidentally created her first railgun shot as she threw a coin she had found at a guy who was hurting a woman the shot was weak in that her knocked the guy clean off of his feet and knocked him out allowing the woman to call 999 and get the police to come it later turned out the guy was responsible for 5 murders it was after this that Iris started working on the railgun shot she had created in order to make sure she would hopefully never take a life by putting to much power in her shots.

Iris was 9 years old when she became nationally known due to her using her railgun abilty to save a child that had chased after their ball from a speeding car that was being chased by the police, the cars engine was wreaked and the people in it would need to stay in the hospital for treatment due to broken bones wut Iris would be hailed as a hero as before then Iris was more of a urban legend around little whining it also caused many first generation witches and wizards or as the european wizards and witches call them 'muggleborn' to view their magic as special abilities to be proud of and it would be a year later in 1990 that the Royal Academy for the Gifted opened to help those who had powers to learn control and while they would have a wide range of abilities the students focused on their own little niches it would also mark a step decline in hogwarts 'muggleborn' intake but would also see 'the-girl-who-lived' Iris Potter not attending either as she prefered the Royal Academy.

 **{Line Break}**

"So Iris how do you think we did on our history exans?" Hermione Granger Iris's best friend asks as she looks at Iris who was leaning against a tree in the coutyard of the Royal Academy grounds having already finished her lunch the question causing Iris to open her left eye a crack and look at Hermione and smile.

"We did fine Hermione you're in the top 3 and one of the smartest girls in the Academy and i'm within the top 10 plus we both studied hard so don't worry" Iris says calmly with a hint of amusement at her best friends antics Hermione's power niche laid within the mental area which resulted in Hermione having a IQ of 200 and she had limited telepathy mainly because Hermione rarely trained it as she didn't want to invade the minds of others but she did train in her limited telekinesis it also didn't help that students were also giving the high ranking students nick names that seem to be catching on with the staff as Hermione's nickname Brainiac after the Superman character and Iris herself had 2 nicknames Lightning Goddess due to her control over electricity and Railgun after her signature attack of using her electricity abilties to be able to fire metal objects in a railgun like manner.

Hermione just huffed at her best friend though her smile told Iris that Hermione was just playing at being annoyed after all both had been the others first friend Iris because of Dudley beign a bully and keeping everyone away and Hermione due to her smarts and the Academy was open to both those with powers and those who could pass it's entrance exams with a 75% or higher final scoring after the intrance exams were done but even then the Academy pushed it's students to learn and not slack off.

"I know but i still worry Iris" Hermione says with a sigh as she takes out her schedule and looks it over.

"So Hermione did you get one of those Hogwarts letters as well over the summer?" Iris asks as she peeks at Hermiones schedule feeling to lazy to look at her own due to them being in the smae class.

"Yes i did and they even had someone come visit" Hermione says with a slight snort "She had a wand and everything but she needed the wand to do anything and while we tend to focus on our power niches we do have a general course to learn other aspects of our general powers" Hermione says with a slight huff.

"Really? they just kept sending letters until a giant of a man showed up to take me shopping already assuming that i would be going even though i'm attending the Royal Academy and sent repeated rejections" Iris says with a huff and a frown as she didn't like the implications that the gentle giant of a man had made when he broguht her another letter.

"Huh I wonder why?" Hermione says as she looks up from her schedule to look at Iris who was looking over her shoulder.

"Turns out my father is from some old money and the fact that I wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts was inconceivable to them as the Potter family has always gone to Hogwarts" Iris says before adding "We got gym followed by art class" causing Hermione to blink.

"Then i'm glad your aunt and uncle never got their hands on it" Hermione says as she and Iris packs up their lunch boxes before standing up with Iris.

"So how goes your training in your powers?" Iris asks Hermione who just sighs.

"They're coming along though i do dislike learning to read peoples minds" Hermione says before adding "And i hear you're top of you're being asked to help the other students who had electric based powers" getting a nod from Iris.

"Yep the techers seem to think that due to my solo training from before i was public with my powers that i'll be able to help others" Iris says with a shrug.

 **{Line Break}**

14 year old Iris and recently turned 15 year old Hermione were talking about the latest law passed through parliament that would allow those who are gifted with powers to join up with the police starting at age 14 to investigate crimes that may have power gifted users involved be it willing or unwilling this law passed due to the recent reports of both civilians and police officers having unexplained memory gaps.

"You do know the age to be allowed to join the gifted unit is being called contraversal and a drawback to older times right?" Hermione says getting a nod from Iris.

"I know but i think it'll only be until those of our generation graduates then the age it will likely be set to 18" Iris says getting a sigh from Hermione who had to agree with Iris's logic but before Hermione could rely to her friends comment a portal made up of what looked like blue fire opened and sucked Iris into it before it closed again leaving a shocked Hermione who moments later ran into the Royal Academy building to report Iris's kidnapping from what she understood as a gifted with portal type powers.

 **{Line Break}**

I'm leaving things off here and the next chapter will be the TWT so beware hogwarts you've got an upset Railgun coming who doesn't take being kidnapped very well.


End file.
